


I Think My Son is an Elf Fancier

by stupid_drawings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Humor, Other, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloin asks for advice and Thorin is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think My Son is an Elf Fancier

Gloin cleared his throat to announce his presence.  
"Thorin, might I speak with you on a private matter?"

"Of course, Master Gloin."  
Thorin moved over to give Gloin space to join him at the head of the table. Most of the dwarves had moved farther down the table to talk and play games, which gave the pair moderate privacy.

  


After several false starts, Gloin turned to his king and blurted, "I caught Gimli practicing fishtail braids..."

  


Thorin was taken completely off guard, but quickly recovered.  
"It's an easy mistake to make, I am sure..."

"I don't think it was a mistake, though. I tried to ask Bombur if any of his brood had gone through an _elven phase_ , but he just got offended, so I figured I would just ask your advice."

  


"Well, I have not really had any experience with this sort of thing," Thorin bit out, starting to get uncomfortable with the way the talk was leaning.

"Sure you have, just look at Kili! No beard, slight frame, impish features, and an archer to boot! I really respect how accepting you are of the boy's... preferences. I only hope I will be the same if Gimli turns out, you know… an elf fancier."

  


"Now wait just a minute here! I do not appreciate your implications that Kili is a... that he... oh Mahal..." Thorin's shoulders slump as he looks over at Kili and sees him smiling and winking at a elf playing a harp.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't be helped, I kept thinking about Gimli and Legolas, then I imagined Gimli always having a fascination with elves from an early age and getting caught prancing around with elven braids and figured it'd be a fun satire.


End file.
